


i am two, so you and me make three

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: he's trying to become who he pretends to be
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 37
Kudos: 157





	i am two, so you and me make three

He’s never been good at love. 

Taeyong knows how to act. He knows how to put on a show. It’s easy to become someone else when he’s on stage, he finds, easy to pretend like he’s someone else. Hyper-confident, sensual, and in control. 

Whenever Baekhyun touches him, it reminds Taeyong that he is none of those things once no one is watching, once the two of them are alone. 

“You look nervous,” Baekhyun says coyly, but he holds Taeyong by the shoulder carefully, gently. 

“I-I’m not,” Taeyong stutters, and he squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassed by how transparent he is. 

Kindly, Baekhyun lets the little lie go, doesn’t push him. Only lets his hand skim down Taeyong’s arm, fingers dancing along his bicep, his forearm. The affection makes Taeyong open his eyes, take it all in. _All this could belong to me_ , he thinks, even the thought enough to make him dizzy. _It’s mine for the taking._

“Just let me know if I’m moving too fast then,” Baekhyun says, and his eyes are warm, genuine. 

It occurs to Taeyong that Baekhyun cannot separate the different parts of him, sexy or sweet, confident or kittenish, safe or dangerous. He is not on-stage versus off-stage. He’s all of those things at once, mixed up and luscious. 

“Okay,” Taeyong says shyly, and he bites his lip, watches as Baekhyun’s eyes zip down to study the movement. It gives him a boost of self-assurance, enough to finish with, “but you’re not.” Baekhyun raises his brows with a small smile, and it makes Taeyong’s heart flip inside his chest, the nerves coursing through him. “Moving too fast, I mean.” 

“Good,” Baekhyun says, and he takes Taeyong’s hand in his, threads his fingers through Taeyong’s. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
  


∀

They go to get meat in the late afternoon when it will be least busy, and they get a room in the back of the near-empty restaurant where the few patrons might not see them. They sit down, Baekhyun hooking his ankle around Taeyong’s, and then Baekhyun whips out his wallet, sets it on the table.

“You don’t have to,” Taeyong says, fiddling with his hands in his lap, already overwhelmed by how Baekhyun’s attention makes his stomach twist and turn with anxious energy. 

“What kind of hyung would I be if I didn’t pay?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head to the side. “What kind of _boyfr—_ ” 

Taeyong makes a furious shushing noise, makes Baekhyun snort out a laugh. 

“It’s not funny,” Taeyong smiles. 

“It’s a little funny,” Baekhyun says. “You’re very easy to…,” and his eyes drop down from Taeyong’s eyes to his mouth, down his neck, “tease.” 

The pause makes Taeyong’s throat go dry, and he licks his lips. “You’re mean.” 

“Mean?” Baekhyun squawks. “No, you’ve got it all wrong. I’m very nice. Very sweet.” 

Taeyong bites across a smile, finding it hard to argue with something so true. “Yeah? Then, what if I get something really expensive? 

“Ah, I think I can afford it,” Baekhyun says, leaning back in his seat, hands behind his head. “For someone like you?” He looks Taeyong up and down, the kind of thing that Taeyong should be used to by now. “Yeah, I think you’re worth it.” 

“Stop,” Taeyong says, and he averts his eyes, covers one of his cheeks with his hand, feels the warmth that’s surged to the surface of his skin. 

“You mean it?” 

Taeyong looks up. “Mean what?” 

“I told you,” Baekhyun says, and he lowers his arms, puts his hands on the table before putting them in his lap. “I’m always gonna listen to what you say. You’re important to me, I want this, and if you don’t, or… or if I’m—”

“N-No,” Taeyong says, “no, no, that’s not what I meant, I just…” 

“Just?” 

“I’m not used to…” 

“To attention?” Baekhyun smiles. 

“To _your_ attention,” Taeyong says. “I’ll… I’ll get better.” 

“It’s not a matter of getting better,” Baekhyun says, and his ankle around Taeyong’s brushes up and down, something like love. “Just a matter of getting acclimated.” He grins at Taeyong, puts his hands on the table like he wants to reach forward and take Taeyong’s in his. “You swim?” 

“What?” 

“Do you swim?” 

“N—Well, sometimes,” Taeyong says. 

“Are you a person who jumps right in, or do you move in a centimeter at a time?” Baekhyun asks, but the way he looks at Taeyong, it’s clear that he already knows. “We’ll take our time. I won’t rush you. I won’t try and make you something you aren’t.” He tilts his head again, somehow even cuter than before. “I like _you_.” 

Taeyong makes a soft sound, ducks his head. “I like you.” 

“That’s not so hard, right?” 

“No,” Taeyong says. “Not so hard.”

The waitress comes along a moment later, and Taeyong feels a little more settled in his seat, even across from someone like Baekhyun.  
  


∀

They eat well, Baekhyun makes sure of that.

Taeyong doesn’t know that he’s ever felt so full, not in his entire life, but he supposes that has something to do with the way Baekhyun looks at him when he talks about something he loves. Taeyong usually feels funny, talking emphatically about something, but when Baekhyun stares at him, chin in his hands, Taeyong just wants to talk more. Share more. Be with him more. 

_This is what love is_ , he thinks. _This draw. This pull._

Baekhyun drives him back to the dorm, and it feels crazy to not invite him back inside, especially so early in the evening, not even dark out yet. There are a few people around, Taeyong’s sure, but he brings Baekhyun back into his room, not even caring how that might seem. 

“So, you wanna do it again sometime?” Baekhyun asks. “You’re not sick of me yet.” 

“Shut up,” Taeyong says, furrowing his brow. “Did you think I would just… not like it?” 

“There’s always a chance,” Baekhyun says, and when they step into Taeyong’s room, he looks around for a worrying amount of time. “Nice.” 

“D-Don’t patronize me,” Taeyong says. 

“Fewer posters than I thought there’d be.” 

“You’re not funny.” 

“I’m a _little_ funny.” He walks around, studying the place, and Taeyong stands there stupidly until Baekhyun turns back to him, waves him over. Taeyong goes, and Baekhyun takes Taeyong in his arms. “Hi.” 

Taeyong breathes out as he lays his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Hi.” 

“Wanna cuddle for a little while?” Baekhyun asks. “We could watch a movie later?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong says. “That’d be nice, hyung.” 

Baekhyun sigh and holds Taeyong close, their bodies laced with love. 

“You’re really nice,” Baekhyun says, hands on the small of Taeyong’s back. “Nice to hold.” 

Taeyong makes a noise of distress as he pulls back, looking at Baekhyun like they’re running out of time. He acts on his instincts, leans in and kisses Baekhyun with all the passion he usually directs to work. This is part of his life now, loving Baekhyun with all his heart. He licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, tries to pretend like he’s the person he is on stage. In control. Walking into the ice cold water, centimeter by centimeter until it’s warm, inviting, familiar. 

Baekhyun is smiling by the time Taeyong draws away. 

“Studio Ghibli?” Baekhyun asks, hand cradling Taeyong’s face. 

“You’re being so sweet, hyung,” Taeyong whines. 

“I just have that impulse,” Baekhyun says, stroking his thumb against Taeyong’s cheek, “when it comes to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ anon, i hope you like this! again, im sorry it's so short LMAO im such a mess ,,,,,
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/okamiwind) | [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind)


End file.
